


Propose Uriah's Style

by FOURTRISHIPPER



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FOURTRISHIPPER/pseuds/FOURTRISHIPPER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble about how it would be uriah's proposing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Propose Uriah's Style

**Author's Note:**

> I found an image of this on facebook and decided to write about it..and i'm not veronica roth..so ...nothing of this belongs to me...the only thing that belongs to me is my divergent, insurgent, allegiant and four books.

This story begins with marlene eating a piece of dauntless cake in the cafeteria when uriah walks in and sits down next to her.

-Hey babe- he says with a michievous grin.

-Uriah... for the hundred time..there's more dauntless cake...just go make the damn line and wait for it like all the normal people...and don't just come here to eat mine- she says anoyed.

-Oh don't worry i'll be eating plenty of it..but actually i came here to tell you something- he says while standing up

-What do you want?- she asks while putting her fork with cake down.

-Oh nothing...i just came to tell you that i don't like your name-he says with an innocent smile.

-What?-she stands up really angry

-Yeah...i don't like it specially your last name...you should change it-uriah says starting to walk backwards really slowly.

\- ¿Oh really? And according to you...¿to wich should i change it?- she aks pissed

\- ¡Pedrad!-He yells and then run to the exit.

-Did you just....¿did you just propose?- she yells confused at the door where uriah just get out and then she runs after him.

When she get outside..she not just find uriah but all her friends and family reunited but she doesn't even acknowledge them because the only thing she can see right now is uriah in front of her in one knee with a diamond ring in one hand.

-Marlene Wright... i love more than anything in this world even more than dauntless cake so today in presence of our family amd friends will you make me the happiest man on earth and change your beautiful last name to mine and become my wife? So i could spend the rest of my life loving and taking care of you but most important...eating dauntless cake with you?- 

-Ye...yes- she answers barely with a whisper because of the tears that are falling down her cheeks.

*And after that day and a couple of more weeks they celebrated a beautiful wedding and ate a lot of dauntless cake.*  
The end

**Author's Note:**

> I know..i'm a crappy writer ...and that's exactly why i prefer to read...again i just found that image really cute and thought that it will be cool...to transform it into a shot.


End file.
